Garden of Rainbows
The is the name that the inhabitants from Garden of Light refer to the common human world, Earth in the two Futari wa Pretty Cure seasons, and where the Pretty Cure and other humans live. It is a world of mostly neutral alignment, so creatures from both the Garden of Light and the Dotsuku Zone can exist. The Rainbow Bridge connects the Garden of Rainbows to the Garden of Light and Dark Vortex for the Dotsuku Zone. Description The Garden of Rainbows is the main place where both of the Futari wa Pretty Cure seasons take place. This place is situated just between Garden of Light and Dotsuku Zone and is connected with to these worlds by Rainbow Bridge and the Dark Vortex respectively. The Garden of Rainbows appears not only from the power of creation, but from darkness and light so this world has a strong connection with Garden of Light and Dotsuku Zone, not sliding to any side though. In the beginning, when darkness and light was balanced, boundaries between worlds was thick and firm, but after Dotsuku Zone's attack, global balance of power slightly shifted to evil. It caused weakening of boundaries and worlds interpenetration, at first almost unnoticeable, then much harder FwPC44. After Evil King consumed power of the Creator, he easily breaks the Garden of Rainbow's boundary, which brings great destruction to the world. After the Pretty Cure defeat him, the power of creation helped restore Garden of Rainbows to its original stateFwPC49. In Max Heart, the situation deteriorated even more, as four guardians started Evil King's resurrection ritual directly in the Garden of RainbowsFwPCMH45. If they succeeded, Garden of Rainbows may transform into a new Dotsuku Zone and decisively bury the world's balance. It took all of Pretty Cure's power and help of the newly reborn Queen of Light to eliminate this threat and save the worldFwPCMH47. A day in the Garden of Light is equal to a hundred years in the Garden of Rainbows because the flow of time differs in each world (that explains why Mipple was painted in a 100 year old painting after she fell to Earth). So, people need to be careful when traveling between these worlds. But experienced guide (like Pollun, for example) can neutralise that effect. Creatures from the Garden of Light can only hold their natural form there for a short amount of time, so they take on the forms of the Card Communes/Heartful Communes or other related forms to save their energy. Creatures from Dotsuku Zone feel less troubled with that, but also try to use another, mostly human, forms for disguise at least. More powerful creatures can contain their natural form much longer. Pollun and Lulun, despite of their young age, transform infrequently, The Four Guardians almost never did. Creatures from other Gardens, like the Garden of Hope or the Garden of Clouds also may visit the Garden of Rainbows. Inhabitants Misumi Nagisa - One of the main characters in the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. A young girl and a student of Verone Academy, she live in the Garden of Rainbows with her family. She also fights against the Dotsuku Zone as Cure Black. Yukishiro Honoka - One of the main characters in the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Along with her grandmother and pet dog Chuutaro, she lives in a traditional Japanese-styled house in the Garden of Rainbows. She also fights against the Dotsuku Zone as Cure White. All students of Verone Academy, including Takashimizu Rina, Kubota Shiho, Yuriko, Odajima Yuka and Fujimura Shougo live here. Lots of normal people, live peacefully in the world. Locations *'City' - A big Japanese city with a lots of industrial districts, living quarters, schools, shopping centres, parks and stadiums. Most of the characters of the Futari wa series live here. ** There is evidence to suggest the real life equivalent of where Honoka and Nagisa live: ***When Mepple overlooks a map of JapanFwPC06 , the viewpoint suggests that the girls live somewhere in the Greater Tokyo Area. There is also what seems to be a dart in between Yokohama and Kawasaki, judging by the text on the map. In addition, the girls are inside the Wakabadai Public Library. Other episodes also make reference to the name 'Wakabadai,' whether it be the train station or just the location. In real life, Wakabadai Station is located in Kawasaki, which in turn is located within Kanagawa Prefecture, of which its capital is Yokohama. All of which is within the Greater Tokyo Area. *'Verone Academy' - A top-class private school, where both Pretty Cure and their friends study. *'Apartment' - A condominium apartment, where Nagisa Misumi, her father Takashi, her mother Rie and younger brother Ryouta live. A lot of people from the Garden of Light also live there. *'Yukishiro residence' - A big house build in a Japanese traditional style with a huge garden. Yukishiro Honoka, along with her grandmother, Sanae live there. *'Houses' - In a small house, there lives Fujita Akane. In Max Heart, Kujou Hikari begins to live there as Akane's "cousin". Later, Kujou Hikari joins them. *The Tako Café - Fujita Akane's mobile shop and sometimes, Nagisa and Honoka come along to as local customers. *'Amusement Park' - A medium-sized park with lots of rides and attractions. This amusement park is named Angel Land. Here, is where Nagisa and Honoka had their first encounter with the ZakennaFwPC01. *'Mt. Kappa Gourd Pond' - A big mountain lake not far from the city. This is the where where Mepple had lost the Prism HopishFwPC06 and the Pretty Cure obtain new powersFwPCMH23 . *'Dark mansion '- A very big Western-style house in a dense forest. Fortress of the Dotsuku Zone denizens in Gardens of Rainbows, it is built up by the Seeds Of DarknessFwPC29, then inherited by the Four GuardiansFwPCMH01 and protected by powerful dark magic. Gallery Dt.jpg|View of the city buildings Mt.jpg|A light coming from the top of a mountain Y2.jpg|Yukishiro Honoka's house Hh5456.jpg|...with trees and a pond Y8.jpg|Fujita Akane's house Y9.jpg|Dotsuku Zone's mansion in Max Heart Y11.jpg|The shopping mall Ep1-.jpg|Tako Café Va2.jpg|The building of Verone Academy The Amusement Park Ap.jpg|The entrance Ep32-8.png|Nagisa, Honoka, Mepple, Mipple and Porun riding in the teacups Hn.jpg|Cures Black and White surprised by dark stars in shameful faces Black and White fighting Regine.jpg|Black and White fighting Regine EpFwM30-8.png|The girls and their mascots riding on the roller coaster EpFwM30-12.png|Sunset... and Shiny Luminous is surprised that she had her brooch upgraded. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Locations Category:Worlds ci